The present invention relates to nonwoven materials and their methods and units of production.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,425 describes a method of fabricating a nonwoven material which consists in sending a material, originating from a spunbond tower which normally comprises successively from top to bottom a generator of a curtain of filaments, in particular plastic filaments, a slotted attenuator device for drawing the filaments of the curtain, a diffuser and a conveyor for receiving the filaments, to a calendar which consolidates the formed material preform, then to a water jet tangling drum. This method has the disadvantage of adversely affecting the uniformity of the formation of the material and of orienting the filaments preferentially in the machine direction by the drawing which is applied thereto.